2- Une grosse bêtise
by Lounacat
Summary: "C'est dans le besoin que l'on reconnait ses amis" dit-on. Et là, dans le genre boulette, problème, catastrophe, il faut dire que Camus avait fait fort, très fort. Mais son erreur lui fera connaitre certains de ses compagnons sous un jour qu'il n'aurait pas imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en lisant "vacances improvisées", ainsi que sa suite.  
il y a aussi un clin d'oeil à "deux vies qui se croisent" de Perigrintouque qui sera plus visible dans le chapitre 2.  
Petit avertissement, j'essaie de rester fidèle à l'univers Saint Seiya donc mes chevaliers sont hétéros (enfin sauf un qui n'est pas regardant sur le sexe des partenaires. ;) )

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

- Milo, aide-moi, c'est la catastrophe, je suis dans une m**** monumentale.

Le scorpion venait de sortir de la maison du cancer lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un l'interpeller ainsi. Cette voix ! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Se retournant, il aperçu effectivement un verseau paniqué courir vers lui. Arrivé près de son ami, le chevalier lui prit les bras en disant.

- J'ai un très gros problème, si le grand pope l'apprend, je suis mort. Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Bien sur répondit Milo. Mais expliques-moi d'abord ce qu'il t'arrive.

Le scorpion commençait sérieusement à être inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu son ami perdre son sang-froid ailleurs que dans le secret de leur temple.

- Tu te souviens de cette mission que j'ai effectué avec Deathmask ?

- Oui, i ans environs, tu as prétendu que cela s'était bien passé, mais j'ai bien senti que tu était furieux contre lui. Qui est-ce qu'il a massacré ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis à cause de ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! En fait...

Camus n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un petit garçon déboucha du 4ème temple en criant "papa" et vint se coller au verseau en l'entourant de ses bras sous le regard médusé du scorpion, suivi de près par un Aldebaran qui affichait un air navré.

- Désolé Camus ! Il m'a échappé.

Le verseau leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais Milo ne pu résister à l'occasion de taquiner le taureau.

- Dis donc Aldé ! Si c'est comme ça que tu gardes ton temple, je ne donne pas cher de la tête d'Athéna, se moqua le scorpion.

Puis se retournant vers Camus et l'enfant qui se serrait contre lui en suçant son pouce, il s'exclama.

- Papa !... T'as un fils !... Comment ?!...

Aldebaran, qui fulminait, sauta sur l'occasion de se venger et avant que Camus n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Milo et lui dit d'un ton compatissant.

- Milo ! Loin de moi l'idée de critiquer ton maître, mais il y a visiblement de sacrées lacunes dans ton éducation. Il est grand temps que tu saches que les bébés...

- Non Aldebaran ! Ne vas pas plus loin, le coupa Camus en bouchant les oreilles de l'enfant.

Le taureau regarda le garçonnet en riant. Celui-ci, tout à coup intéressé par la conversation, essayait de se dégager des mains du verseau. Il donna une tape dans le dos du scorpion en disant.

- Ok ! Je comblerais tes lacunes plus tard.

Tandis qu'il redescendait vers son temple en riant, Milo boudeur lui cria.

- C'est bon ! Je sais comment on fais les bébés ! Ce n'était pas la question !

- Milo s'exclama Camus qui bouchait toujours les oreilles de son fils.

- Bah quoi ! Il ose insinuer que mon maitre ne m'a pas appris...

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le coupa le verseau. Et ils le sont ! C'est moi qui te l'ai appris.

- Oui c'est vrai... concéda le scorpion. Mais il me l'aurait certainement appris si...

- ... Tu avais osé le lui demander ! Termina Camus qui en privé aimait beaucoup taquiner son ami.

- Tu ne va pas d'y mettre, bouda Milo.

- Bon allez ! Reprit le scorpion. Vous n'avez qu'à dormir chez moi tous les deux, et tu me racontera comment tu as perdu ton concours de chasteté avec Shaka.

- Milo ! S'offusqua Camus face à un scorpion fier de sa vengeance.

- Cette nuit, tu vas dormir chez tonton Milo dit le scorpion à l'enfant que son ami avait enfin lâché.

Le petit acquiesça et parti en courant vers le temple du cancer. Camus le rattrapa avant qu'il y entre.

- Et non Bastien, on monte.

- Mais je veux aller là ! Chouina l'enfant en montrant l'entrée. Y a plein de têtes partout et c'est tout mou quand on marche dessus.

- Ce sont des vrais lui dit camus avec douceur, bien que stupéfait et inquiet par ce qu'il venant d'entendre.

- Ouuaaah !

- Eh Ben ! Rigola Milo, t'es sûr que c'est ton fils ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Puis s'adressant à l'enfant il dit, chaque temple est différent et on doit en traverser trois avant celui du scorpion.

- Et c'est celui de tonton Milo qui est le mieux ajouta le scorpion avec un clin d'œil.

Bastien parti en courant vers la maison du lion. Les deux chevaliers qui craignaient une nouvelle gaffe du garnement se lancèrent à sa poursuite, ignorant que dans la pénombre du 4ème temple ils étaient observés. Deathmask qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation jubilait, la seule ombre au tableau était qu'il devait attendre le retour d'Aphrodite pour lui faire part de ce rebondissement.

Aïola, sorti de chez lui pour saluer les arrivants, eu la surprise de voir débouler dans son temple un jeune enfant.

- Bonjour, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis le fils de mon papa s'exclama fièrement l'enfant.

- Ah ! Et qui est ton papa ? Demanda le lion en riant.

- Camus répondit Bastien en montrant les chevaliers qui entraient à leur tour.

- Ouah ! Camus ! Tu as un fils ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dis, qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble remarque. Et qui est sa mère ? Je la connais ?

Et voilà, le bambin n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Milo avança vers Aïola d'un air menaçant en pointant son dard sur lui et dit.

- Je te préviens sac à puces, tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue où tu auras droit à une longue séance d'acupuncture dont tu te remettras pas.

- D'acupuncture ?! S'exclamèrent en même temps Aïola et Camus

- Bah oui ! Aiguille écarlate pour traiter ses puces.

Fier de lui, Milo alla prendre la main de Bastien qui tournait autour d'une colonne et sorti du temple.

- Camus, rassures-toi je ne dirais rien et pas parce que cet insecte sans cervelle m'a menacé.

- Merci Aïola. Répondit Camus en sortant à son tour. Et juste comme ça, les scorpions ne sont pas des insectes.

- Camus, lança le lion en riant, il faudra quand même que tu me racontes comment s'est arrivé.

- Oui, un de ces jours.

Le verseau rejoignit son ami qui portait Bastien.

- Toute ces marches, c'est trop dur pour ce petit bonhomme, il s'est endormi dit le scorpion.

Ouf songea Camus, ils pourront au moins traverser le temple de la vierge calmement.

- Au fait, il y aura des brioches pour le petit déjeuner, je suis passé à la boulangerie en rentrant de mission.

- Oh non, soupira le verseau. Encore la boulangère.

- Milo ! Quand vas-tu te décider à laisser tomber ?

- Jamais ! S'exclama le scorpion, cette fille finira dans mon lit. C'est question d'honneur !

- D'honneur !? Non mais tu fais un concours avec Aphrodite ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est perdu d'avance, il triche.

- Comment ça, il triche ?

- Bah oui, il couche aussi avec des hommes... Remarque, je pourrais lui demander de ne compter que les conquêtes féminines. Dans ce cas... Je serais peut-être gagnant acheva Milo songeur.

- Milo ! Je suis choqué ! S'exclama Camus avec un air scandalisé que démentait l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Remarque, poursuivi le verseau, si tu aimes ça les pains gratuits... (1)

- Ah ! Très drôle ! Vraiment très très drôle ! Bouda le scorpion.

- Je trouve aussi répondit Camus avec cette fois un franc sourire.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans le temple de la vierge, où comme à son habitude Shaka, les yeux fermés, méditait.

- Bonsoir Shaka, lancèrent-il ensemble.

- Bonsoir répondit simplement la vierge.

Arrivés près de la sortie, Camus soupira de soulagement, cette fois, pas de problème. C'est alors que Milo se retourna et lança au maître des lieux.

- Au fait Shaka, tu as gagné !

- Ah ! Très drôle ! Vraiment très très drôle ! S'offusqua à son tour Camus.

- Je trouve aussi ! Répliqua Milo fier de lui.

Sortis du temple, ils ne virent pas Shaka ouvrir un œil dubitatif. Il avait gagné contre Camus visiblement vu l'air contrarié de celui-ci, mais à quel occasion ? Il se ne souvenait pas de l'avoir affronté en quoique ce soit. Le chevalier soupira, consterné d'être le seul être normal dans ce sanctuaire et repris sa méditation.

Milo, quand à lui, affichait un sourire triomphant. Il avait réussi à perturber l'imperturbable Shaka. Les deux chevaliers atteignirent enfin le temple du scorpion. Milo alla coucher Bastien dans la chambre destinée aux apprentis, puis il retrouva Camus assis sur le canapé. Celui-ci, la tête renversée sur le dossier, passait ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux en soupirant de fatigue.

- Cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'il est là et je suis déjà épuisé, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu as eu deux apprentis ! Comment tu faisais ?

- Ils étaient plus âgés et plus calmes.

- Remarque, repris Camus avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'épuise le plus. Cette mini tornade imprévue ou mon meilleur ami qui a oublié de grandir.

Sa plaisanterie lui valu un coussin en pleine figure.

- Franchement, ce n'est pas un drame, le grand pope ne vas pas t'exécuter pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask doivent avoir tout un tas de marmots à travers le monde.

Le scorpion ressorti de la cuisine avec un plateau à thé qu'il posa sur la table basse.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères !

- Oh ! À peine !

- Et toi ?

- Pour qui tu me prend ? Répliqua Milo faussement vexé. Je prend mes précautions !

Le scorpion songeur se massa le menton de l'index en poursuivant.

- Quoique... Peut-être qu'il y a un petit scorpion ou une petit scorpions quelque part !

- Pauvre bête ! Lâcha involontairement Camus.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, le verseau prit un deuxième coup de coussin dans la figure. Préférant ne pas vérifier la véracité de l'expression "jamais 2 sans 3", il confisqua le dit coussin. Tandis que Milo lui servait une tasse de thé, il ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant et repris.

- Exécuter pour paternité non, mais pour trahison, oui.

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Comment crois-tu qu'il m'a trouvé ? Demanda Camus en réponse à sa question muette.

- Eh bien ! Demain tu le renvois à sa mère.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt gonflée de te larguer son gamin quatre ans plus tard.

Le regard du verseau s'assombrit.

- Je ne peux pas parce que, d'abord je ne connais que son prénom, et ensuite parce que d'après Bastien, elle l'ai laissé à l'orphelinat il y a six mois. Il s'est enfui pour me rejoindre.

- Wouah ! Débrouillard le gamin !

Camus eu un faible rire. Milo passa alors son bras autour des épaules de son ami qui posa un instant la tête sur son épaule. L'orphelinat, il connaissait et ne voulait pas imposer ça a son fils. Milo le savait et il le comprenait.

- Une chose m'intrigue ? Demanda soudain le scorpion. Comment es tu sûr que c'est ton fils ?

- Mise à part le fait qu'il me ressemble ?

Milo lui sourit pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- La médaille de St. Apollinaire qu'il a au cou, c'est la mienne.

- T'es sûr ? S'exclama Milo

- Vu qu'il y a mon prénom et ma date de naissance, oui je suis sûr.

- Ok... Racontes-moi comment c'est arrivé.

- Comme je le disais, c'était pendant cette mission avec Deathmask. Un soir, il a eu envie d'aller en boîte et a voulu que je l'accompagne. Bien sur, j'ai refusé, mais il m'a fait une scène comme quoi je le snobais, qu'il faisait des efforts pour être convivial et que je le rejetais sans même lui laissé une chance. Je devais bien reconnaître qu'il s'était montré de compagnie agréable, alors j'ai cédé. J'ai commandé un cocktail sans alcool et assis au bar, je le regardais danser et draguer. J'ai bu mon verre et... Je me suis senti bizarre. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un furieux mal de tête. Je ne me souvenais absolument pas comment j'étais arrivé là. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un verre d'aspirine et une lettre...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Demanda Milo en tirant soudain Camus de ses pensées.

- Il était écrit : " Mon beau chevalier des glaces, merci pour cette nuit torride.

Néanmoins, la prochaine fois que vous irez en boîte surveillez mieux

votre verre. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver.

Erica

P.S. Comme un cadeau en vaut un autre, je vous ai préparé un aspirine.

Je pense que vous en aurez besoin."

- Mince ! Tu lui a révélé qui tu étais !

- Et apparemment, je lui ai aussi parlé du sanctuaire, ajouta Camus complètement abattu.

- Bon ! Te tracasse pas. Demain on aura une discussion avec Bastien, ensuite je dirais que c'est mon fils, ça n'étonnera personne, et je le prendrais comme apprenti. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à le renvoyer et gardera tous les deux un œil sur lui.

- Milo, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi.

- Mais non, écoute Camus, tu es fatigué, angoissé, une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien et on en reparlera demain.

- D'accord, mais je dors sur le canapé.

- Bah pourquoi ? Demanda Milo surpris.

- Chaque fois que je partage ton lit, je finis par terre. Là au moins, je ne serais pas réveillé par la chute.

Milo fronça les sourcils, puis le sourire de quelqu'un qui a eu une illumination apparu sur son visage.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça ! Je croyais que c'était parce que tu avais trop chaud, dit-il avec espièglerie.

Camus attrapa le coussin confisqué et le jeta à la figure du scorpion avec l'air le plus vexé possible. Tandis qu'il allait embrassé son fils, Milo lui dit.

- Prend mon lit, tu dormiras mieux. Je prendrais le canapé.

- Merci Milo répondit Camus avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Bastien.

Puis il alla se coucher. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il s'endormi rapidement. Et pour cause, son ami avait mélangé à son thé des plantes fournies par Shaka pour lutter contre ses insomnies.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) référence à une plaisanterie de Camus dans "le cœur à ses raisons..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Commentaire de l'auteur** :

Voilà le 2e chapitre.

Perigrintouque j'ai rajouté à mon texte initial un élément pour que le clin à ta fic "deux vie qui se croisent" soit plus évidente. Pour ceux qui ne voient pas, allez la lire, elle est surper.

il y a aussi un clin d'oeil complétement crétin à un jeu vidéo, je sais j'ai un peu honte mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Toujours un grand merci à ma Fabienne qui corrige mes fautes, précision, elle n'a pas encore lu ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

À peine avait-il senti le cosmos d'Aphrodite, qu'il déboula dans le 12e temple.

- Bah ´lors ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Milo est rentré hier je te signale !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Death !

Le chevalier se doutait bien que son ami allait débarquer dès son retour, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une arrivée aussi cavalière et fracassante.

- Ouais ! Ouais ! Bonjour Aph ! Tu avais pourtant dis que cette mission était d'une telle facilité que s'en était humiliant ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Le poisson afficha un léger sourire narquois.

- L'humiliation, ça serait plutôt pour ce vantard de scorpion, du moins s'il savait.

- Non ! Sérieux ! T'as dû intervenir ?... Mais, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es en retard !

Aphrodite qui préparait du café, toisa Deathmask.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un horaire à respecter lui dit-il froidement.

- Désolé... S'excusa le cancer penaud. C'est que j'ai un truc super à te raconter. Un sacré rebondissement à l'affaire de la boîte de nuit.

Penaud, il ne le resta pas bien longtemps, le cancer afficha tout aussi vite son habituel sourire carnassier. Il détenait une information que son ami brûlait de connaître et il ne la lui donnerait pas avant qu'il n'ait répondu à sa question. Aphrodite le savait et malheureusement pour le chevalier, le poisson savait également qu'il était tout aussi impatient de la lui révéler. Le maître de maison pris donc tout son temps pour poser le service à café sur la table et le servir. Avec un léger sourire, il poussa même le supplice jusqu'à retourner à la cuisine chercher des biscuits à la cannelle, reste d'une opération pâtisserie d'Aldebaran qui avait approvisionné ses sept collègues.

Tout en lui offrant les biscuits, Aphrodite l'observait avec un sourire malicieux. Il pouvait le sentir fulminer derrière son masque de calme impassible. Alors le vicieux poisson décida de torturer davantage le malheureux cancer.

- Comment va ton apprenti ? Demanda innocemment Aphrodite.

- Mei va très bien ! Bougonna Deathmask qui pour l'heure s'en fichait comme de sa première sandale.

- Il devrait bientôt passé son épreuve, non ?

- Ouais ! C'est en route. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il devait faire.

- Et tu l'as formé pour quelle armure déjà ? Insista avec délectation le tortionnaire.

- Pour l'armure de... MAIS BORDEL ! TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUE TU AS FOUTU TOUT CE TEMPS ! Explosa Deathmask qui venait de comprendre la manœuvre de son ami.

- Et... Je te dirais ce que j'ai appris sur notre glaçon de service minauda-t-il sournoisement.

Poisson 2 - Cancer 0 jubila intérieurement Aphrodite. Non seulement il avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang-froid, mais en plus, son ami avait révélé que l'information concernait Camus. Alors cela valait bien deux points. Cette fois, il avait gagné et il se décida donc à répondre.

- Bon ! Et bien, puisque tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, remarque qui lui valu un regard noir de Deathmask. En chemin j'avais repéré une variété intéressante de rosier sauvage. Alors, une fois terminé sur l'Ile d'Andromede, je suis retourné le chercher.

- Ouais ! Ok ! Ce que j'ai est bien plus intéressant ! Dit le cancer avec un sourire sadique.

- Ça, je m'en doute ! Raconte ! Répondit Aphrodite en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu te souviens qu'i ans environs, Saga nous a envoyé en mission Camus et moi ?

- Oui, tu avais même dit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu réussirais à décongeler l'iceberg. D'ailleurs, je t'avais même dit qu'avec lui tu devra la jouer subtil ou c'était foutu d'avance.

Alors que Deathmask ouvrait la douche pour poursuivre, Aphrodite ajouta.

- je me souviens aussi qu'avec ton amabilité légendaire, tu m'avais répondu "tu ne veux pas que je lui offre des fleurs aussi !"

- Ouais ! Bon ! Bah finalement j'ai suivi ton conseil. J'ai été super aimable avec lui, je me suis intéressé à ses trucs culturels. Et même si j'aurais préféré bouffer au Mc do, je l'ai invité au resto gastronomique dont il regardait le menu. Ça avait l'air de lui faire envie. Remarque... C'était pas dégueu.

- Ah oui ! Bah t'as intérêt à ne pas râler la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie qu'on se fasse un resto !

- Je peux continuer ! S'exclama le cancer vexé. Bref, je l'ai joué super sociable et l'avant dernier soir, je lui ai proposé une sortie discothèque.

- Et il a dit oui ! S'exclama Aphrodite imitant à la perfection une adolescente surexcité.

En effet, celui-ci avait été pris d'une soudaine envie d'embêter à nouveau le cancer.

- Non grogna Deathmask

- Il a dit non, répliqua Aphrodite sur un ton faussement déçu.

- Bon, tu me laisses raconter ! s'importa le cancer.

- Mais bien sur ! Répondit le poisson avec un sourire sournois qui lui valu encore un regard noir.

- Où j'en étais... Ah oui, discothèque ! Il a refusé, alors je lui ai fait la grande scène du rejet. Comme quoi j'avais fait des efforts pour être aimable, apprendre à se connaître puisqu'on est collègues et que lui me condamnais sans pitié. Finalement, il a cédé. Sur place, il a pris un cocktail sans alcool et moi un Poteen. J'avais repéré un mec qui essayait de mettre un truc dans le verre d'une nana. Alors, je lui ai confisqué et je l'ai mis dans le sien avec mon verre d'alcool pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs.

- La vache ! tu y est allé fort tout de même !

- Ouais ! Répondit Deathmask fier de lui. Y avait un rouquin qui le déshabillait du regard et qui m'a vu faire. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient partis ensemble. Et bien non ! C'est avec une gonzesse qu'il est parti le glaçon et j'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris pour voir ça, conclu le cancer en croisant ses mains derrière la tête et avec une étincelle lubrique dans le regard.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, comment sais-tu qu'il est parti avec une femme ?

- Fastoche ! Grâce au moustique qui a débarqué dans l'escalier et s'est collé à lui en l'appelant papa. La tronche qu'il va faire quand ça va se savoir.

- Sauf que tu ne vas rien dire ! Répliqua Aphrodite d'un air sévère.

Deathmask dévisageait son ami en fronçant les sourcils perplexe, visiblement c'est fois, il ne plaisantait pas.

- Mais rends-toi compte ! Saint Camus avec un marmot, c'est l'occasion de le faire tomber de son piédestal !

- Réfléchi Death ! À ton avis, comment le gamin est arrivé au sanctuaire ?

Comment le gamin est arrivé au sanctuaire ? Se disait le cancer sous le regard sévère du poisson, mais il n'en avait fichetrement rien à foutre ! Il avait du...

- Aphrodite sourit en hochant la tête en voyant l'éclair de compréhension dans le regard de Deathmask.

- Oh le con ! S'exclama alors le cancer.

- Déjà que son apprenti a rejoint les renégats, si le grand pope apprend ça, il le fera exécuter pour trahison, répondit Aphrodite.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que Saga rigole pas avec ça. Et alors ! C'est son problème ! Il avait qu'à la fermer !

Consterné, Aphrodite soupira en secoua la tête, son ami était vraiment irresponsable.

- Je te signale Deathmask que premièrement, c'est toi qui l'a mis dans cette galère. Et que deuxièmement, même si je n'apprécie pas plus que ça Camus, je suis sûr que si les rôles étaient inversés il ne nous dénoncerait pas.

- Huuummm ! C'est pas faux, répondit le cancer en mettant ses mains derrière la tête et ses pieds sur la table. Ok je dirais rien, et puis après tout le chantage ça sera plus marrant.

- Fais gaffe quand même ! Un de ces jours tu iras trop loin, répondit Aphrodite en poussant ses pieds de la table avec humeur.

Puis il ajouta avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus con dans cette histoire ?

- Non demanda Deathmask intrigué.

- C'est que chargé comme tu l'as chargé, il ne doit même pas se rappeler comment il a perdu sa virginité répondit le poisson en riant.

- Ah ouais ! T'as raison ! Pas de bol ! S'exclama le cancer en riant à son tour.

Deathmask riait encore de cette bonne blague lorsqu'il se mît en route pour rejoindre sa demeure. Devant le temple du scorpion, il vit un enfant assis sur les marches. Vu l'heure matinale, Camus et Milo devaient encore dormir, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Arrivé près de Bastien, il vit des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Le chevalier sorti alors de sa poche une sucette au citron qu'il avait volé à un apprenti et la tendit au gamin en asseyant près de lui. Bastien qui ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, le regarda un instant puis lui dit d'une petite voix triste.

- Ma maman m'a dit de pas prendre des bonbons des inconnus.

- Sage conseil. Je m'appelle Deathmask et toi ?

- Desmas ?

- Non Deathmask, mais tu peux m'appeler Death.

- Dess, je m'appelle Bastien.

- Non, c'est Death !

- Bah non ! Moi c'est Bastien, c'est toi Dess ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Mais non ! Je voulais dire que c'est Death et pas Dess répliqua le cancer exaspéré tout en se demandant si ce gamin n'était pas demeuré.

- Ah ! Dess !

- Non, non, non... Dit chevalier qui essayait de ne pas perdre patience. Bon bah ! Appelles-moi Mask, ça tu peux le dire, Mask ?

- Mask ! Dit l'enfant triomphant.

- Alors ! Maintenant que je ne suis plus un inconnu, tu vas l'accepter cette satané sucette !

Bastien pris la sucette et la mît dans sa bouche.

- Mechi.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Momm mapa m'y m'ame ma. M'y ma me menbonier pleura l'enfant avec sa sucette dans la bouche.

- Deathmask fronça les sourcils et mît ses neurones en mode décodeur.

- C'est lui qui te l'as dit ? Demanda-t-il quand il réussit enfin à comprendre.

- Mamm, mais mi...

- Craignant d'y laisser quelques neurones à la traduction, le cancer lui retira la sucette pour faciliter la compréhension.

- L'ai fâché, pace que je suis là, il va me renvoyer à l'orphelinaaaaattt.

- Mais non, il ne va pas te renvoyer.

- Mais, il est fâché après moi !

- Non, c'est après lui qu'il est fâché parce qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise.

- Il va se faire punir ?

- Oui.

Bastien se remit à pleurer.

- Je veux pas moi que mon papa y soit puni.

- Et Ben, pour qu'il ne soit pas puni, il ne faut pas que les gens sachent que c'est ton père.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon il va avoir des ennuis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah parce qu'il a fait des bêtises et qu'il va être puni.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! S'écria le cancer. De toute façon t'es trop petit pour comprendre alors t'arrêtes tes questions !

Le gamin le regarda un instant étonné, puis il se mît à renifler bruyamment. Ses lèvres tremblaient, il allait se remettre à pleurer.

- Non, non ! Chut ! Pleures pas ! Tiens. Lui dit Deathmask en lui redonnant la sucette.

- Mais... Mais... Je l'ai dit à des monsieur là-bas renifla Bastien en prenant la sucette qu'il garda cette fois dans la main.

- Quels messieurs ?

- Bah, au zéant Aldé et à Sac à puces répondit l'enfant en montrant les temples plus bas.

- Sac à puces ? Qui c'est ça ?

- C'est comme ça que tonton Milo l'a appeler, mais papa l'a appelé... Euh ... Réfléchi Bastien un doigt sur la bouche et les yeux au ciel.

Son regard s'illumina et il repris.

- Oui ! Alola, mon papa l'a appellé Alola.

- Tu veux dire Aïola dit Deathmask en riant. T'inquiète pas Aldé et Sac à puces ne diront rien, mais doit le dire à personne d'autre.

Le cancer se mît à nouveau à rire en frictionnant les cheveux de l'enfant. Sac à puces, elle était bien bonne celle-là. Soudain, il s'arrêta de rire. La main toujours sur la tête du petit, il le fixa droit dans les yeux pour le sonder. Un cosmos en latence qui ne demandait qu'à s'éveiller. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur son visage. Si camus voulait garder son fils près de lui, il n'avait que deux solutions. En faire son serviteur ou un apprenti chevalier. Il était certain qu'il opterait pour la seconde, sauf que le gamin n'avait rien d'un futur chevalier des glaces.

- Tu es né quand ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Quand j'étais bébé répondit Bastien perplexe.

- Pas possible ! Songea Deathmask. Ce gamin est vraiment crétin.

- Mais non mon lapin, dit-il d'une voix plus mielleuse que son état esprit. Je veux savoir quand c'est ton anniversaire.

- Ça je sais s'écria Bastien triomphant, le 28.

- Oui, mais quel mois ?

- Euh... Euh... Je sais !... Euh... Réfléchit intensément l'enfant

- Je m'en rappelle pu, finit-il par dire déçu.

Deathmask respira à fond pour garder son calme. Et il demanda.

- C'est en février ?

- Non

- En mars ?

- Non

- En avril ?

Bastien tira alors sur la tunique du chevalier.

- Eh, monsieur Mask, t'as oublié janvier.

- Non, je sais que tu n'es pas né en janvier.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai dit pas de question ! Grogna le chevalier.

Bastien fit la moue et Deathmask repris son jeu des devinettes, tout en estimant quelles seraient ses chances d'échapper à deux chevaliers d'or furieux s'il trucidait le gamin. Assurément nulles soupira le cancer.

- Mai ?

- Non répondit Bastien de plus en plus souriant

- Juin ?

- Euh... Non

- Non mais, tu peux fiche de moi là !

- Non dit le gamin aux anges qui trouvait ce jeu très drôle.

- Juillet ?

- Non... Oui ! S'exclama-t-il

- Tu es né en juillet dit Deathmask soulagé.

- Non... Juin ! C'est juin, je me rappelle maintenant.

Le cancer soupira, il demanda à Bastien de ne pas bouger et disparu sous les yeux éberlués de celui-ci. Il se rematérialisa dans son appartement et il poussa un grand cri. Soulagé, il pris un marqueur et retourna près de l'enfant.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda Bastien émerveillé.

- C'est magique répondit le chevalier en prenant la main du gamin.

Il écrivit dessus né le 28 juin.

-Pourquoi tu écris ? Demanda l'enfant curieux

Ce fut à ce moment que Milo et Camus inquiet de ne pas le trouver à leur réveil, sortirent du temple.

- Deathmask lâches mon...

- Qui ? Ton fils, coupa le cancer avec un sourire sournois. Eh oui ! Je suis au courant.

- Je te préviens Deathmask commença Milo menaçant en approchant du chevalier.

- Te mêle pas de ça la punaise, c'est entre Camus et moi.

Puis se dirigeant vers Camus qui avait ramené son fils près de lui, il ajouta.

- Ton cher fils croit que tu le détestes et que tu vas le renvoyer à l'orphelinat.

Avant que le verseau n'aie le temps de répondre, Deathmask s'accroupi à côté de l'enfant. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit d'un ton doucereux.

- Remarque, tu n'as peut-être pas tord. Après tout, c'est toi la grosse bêtise, c'est à cause de toi que ton papa va être puni.

Bastien regarda Deathmask un instant choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il fondit en larmes et s'enfuit vers les temples plus bas. Milo le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entame la descente et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Tandis que Camus, dont le cosmos reflétait la colère froide qui grondait en lui, toisait le cancer, le scorpion ramena l'enfant à son temple.

- Deathmask dit alors le verseau sur un ton glacial. Je te conseille de la fermer et de ne plus t'approcher de mon fils, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Fanfaronna le chevalier. Si tu crois que vous me faites peur toi et ton petit copain ! J'en ai maté de plus coriaces que vous.

Et il ajouta avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Papa Camus, je ne te dénoncerai pas. J'ai d'autres projets pour ton cher bambin et toi.

Sur ce, il reprit sa descente avec un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

A suivre...

* * *

finalement tout le monde a survécu à ce chapitre et bon d'accord pour le clin au jeu, en vrai j'en pas honte.

pensez à commenter, même très court ça fait plaisir aux auteurs.

Merci


	3. Chapter 3

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Et voilà enfin le 3e chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, si ça plait pensez à laisser un petit commentaire.

Bonne lecture;

**Chapitre 3 :**

En traversant le temple du scorpion, Aïola fut littéralement alpagué par Camus.

- Aïola ! J'ai besoin que tu me rends un grand service.

- Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Milo est allé s'entraîner avec Aldebaran, expliqua le verseau en l'emmenant à l'appartement. Je ne sais pas pour combien temps il en a, et il faut que j'aille faire des courses et prendre des affaires chez moi.

- Des affaires chez toi ?

- Oui, je vais reste quelques jours chez Milo, le temps que Bastien comprenne qu'il doit être discret et que l'on mette au point ce que l'on va dire aux autres.

Le lion regardait son camarade avec sourire narquois auquel celui-ci ne prêta pas attention.

- Milo pense que ce n'est pas prudent de croiser Shura avec Bastien. Et il n'a malheureusement pas tort, soupira Camus.

Tout en attaquant les crêpes que Camus lui avait servis, le lion déclara d'un ton solennel.

- Camus ! Je te dis ça en toute amitié, mais si tu emménages chez Milo ça va sacrément jasé.

- Je n'emménage pas chez Milo ! Je vais juste y passer deux ou trois jours et ce n'est pas la première fois, répondit froidement le verseau.

- Ce qui ne va pas manquer d'alimenter la rumeur, fit remarquer Aïola la bouche pleine.

Il arrosa généreusement ses crêpes de sirop de miel sous le regard froid du chevalier des glaces.

- Rumeurs répandues par Deathmask et Aphrodite je suppose ! Dit Camus.

Sentant un regard glacial posé sur lui, Aïola se tassa sur sa chaise.

- Franchement, personne n'apporte le moindre crédit à ces racontars ajouta Camus en apportant du café au lion.

Le chevalier vit alors son collègue du 5e se tasser encore plus sur sa chaise.

- Ne me dis pas, Aïola que tu crois ces infâmes rumeurs.

- Evidemment que non ! Je me contente de les écouter s'insurgea le lion.

Le regard de Camus se fit encore plus glacial, chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Si le seigneur des glaces avait pu lancer sa redoutable Exécution de l'aurore d'un simple regard, le malheureux lion aurait été congelé sur place. Le chevalier tenta misérablement.

- Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs...

- ...

- Tu sais, Deathmask et Aphrodite n'y croient pas non plus...

- ...

- C'est juste... pour rigoler...

Sentant la température de la pièce chuter dangereusement, Aïola préféra changer de sujet.

- Ces crêpes sont délicieuses, mais pas autant que les tiennes.

- J'utilise la recette que Milo m'a donné le toisa Camus qui n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre.

La flatterie n'ayant pas d'effet, Aïola décida de revenir à la raison de sa présence.

- Je suppose que je dois garder Bastien ?

- Comment ? Demanda Camus occupé à repartir le surplus de crêpes.

- Le service que tu voulais me demander ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul et si je l'emmène il va me ralentir.

- Pas de problème ! Répondit-il en rapportant les tasses et son assiette à la cuisine. Des consignes particulières pour le petit ?

- non, que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait ?

- je ne sais pas ! Répliqua Aïola avec un sourire espiègle. Par exemple le ligoter, le bâillonner, ça sera peut-être...

Son entrée dans la cuisine le coupa net. Jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce dévastée, il s'exclama.

- La vache ! Marisa va criser quand elle va voir ça !

Camus secoua la tête et soupira consterné.

- J'ai déjà dit cent fois à Milo que ce n'est pas parce que l'on a des serviteurs que cela le dispense de ranger un minimum.

Le lion observait le chantier en se frottant le menton de l'index.

- Oui mais, là vous avez carrément essuyé une tornade !

- Oui, une tornade nommée Bastien répondit Camus avec son calme habituel. Deathmask a été odieux, alors Milo a entrepris de lui faire des crêpes pour le consoler. Et bien sur, il a laissé Bastien l'aider.

Pointant le doigt vers la pâte à crêpe qui ornait le plafond, Aïola ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler sa question, Camus lui dit avec une ombre de découragement dans la voix.

- Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé là, je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Le lion se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- En cas, cette fois Milo devra assumer car il est hors de question que je range son chantier.

- Et où est le petit monstre en ce moment ?

- Je te l'ai dit en train s'entraîner avec Aldebaran répondit le verseau très sérieusement.

Cette fois Aïola ne peut contenir son rire, non sans se demander si son collègue français avait conscience de sa plaisanterie, il poursuivit.

- En fait, je parlais de Bastien.

- Il dort. S'il se réveille, il reste des crêpes au réfrigérateur. Sinon tu peux lui raconter une histoire pour l'occuper calmement. Il y a des livres pour enfants dans le coffre au pied du lit de Milo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

_Je l'espère, _songea Camus en allant prendre les paquets de crêpe pour les autres chevaliers d'or.

- Je t'ai aussi préparé un paquet et je donnerais les siennes à Aphrodite à mon retour dit Camus en sortant.

Sur le parvis du temple, le chevalier ferma les yeux, il inspira et expira longuement, profondément pour évoquer la tension qu'il ressent. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, Hyoga lui causait bien assez de soucis. Camus entama la descente l'esprit un peu plus serein, il avait emprunté de l'argent et un sac à Milo pour ne pas avoir à remonter deux fois. N'étant pas en état d'alerte, à cette heure-ci, les temples étaient déserts, il pourra donc déposer les paquets en toute tranquillité.

Chez le scorpion, Aïola était allé s'assurer discrètement que Bastien dormait toujours. L'enfant serrait le vieil ours en peluche de Milo et suçait son pouce. Il dormait, si paisible et insouciant que le lion ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Bientôt il connaîtrait la dure vie d'apprenti chevalier. Et s'il survivait, s'il se montrait assez fort, il deviendrait un jour un chevalier d'or, de cela Aïola en était persuadé. Mais pour l'heure, le chevalier referma doucement la porte et retourna à la cuisine. Il observa avec plus d'attention l'ampleur des dégâts. De la vaisselle sale s'empilait dans l'évier, une traînée de lait allait du plan de travail au réfrigérateur, sans parler de la farine et des œufs éparpillés un peu partout, et la pâte à crêpe au plafond qui restait un mystère. Aïola soupira et pris d'un élan de compassion pour la servante et Camus, le chevalier se mît à ranger.

Occupé à limiter les dégâts avant l'arrivée de Marisa, Aïola, n'entendit pas Bastien se lever. Ce fut donc Aphrodite, entré en masquant son cosmos pour surprendre les "locataires", qui se retrouva face à l'enfant pas tout à fait réveiller. Celui-ci tenait dans une main l'ours en peluche et se frottait les yeux de l'autre. Aphrodite sourit, c'était vrai qu'il ressemblait à Camus.

- Bonjour Bastien lui dit mentalement le chevalier.

- Bonjour madame répondit poliment l'enfant.

Encore embrumé par le sommeil, il n'avait réalisé qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas parlé. Le poisson, quant à lui, soupira. Un léger sourire se dessina un instant lorsqu'il imagina Deathmask lui dire "_ouai ! Mais bon ! Un tantinet trop jeune quand même ! _" En fait, le chevalier, excédé d'être pris pour une femme, avait affirmé au cancer que le prochain qui le prendrait pour une femme, ça serait au pieu qu'il réalisera son erreur. Sa jubilation fut de courte durée. Aphrodite eu soudain l'impression de sentir chacun des battements de son coeur dans tout son corps, sa respiration même devenait oppressante. _Maudite crise d'angoisse_ songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, il pensait en avoir terminé avec ça depuis des années. Le chevalier se força à respirer lentement pour se calmer, ne penser à rien. L'enfant qu'il avait était avant le sanctuaire n'existait plus, il devait ne plus y penser, oublier ces horreurs, oublier la terreur, définitivement. Bastien le dévisageait inquiet. Le poisson lui sourit et murmura.

- Je ne suis pas une femme, je suis un homme.

- Ah bon ! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Chut, lui dit Aphrodite un doigt sur la bouche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine, Aïola n'avait rien entendu.

En souriant le poisson s'accroupi près de Bastien et lui chuchota.

- Tu veux faire une bonne blague à sac à puces ?

Bastien hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Alors viens avec moi, lui dit le chevalier en tendant la main.

Bastien la pris et demanda en montrant son ours en peluche.

- Nounours aussi il peut faire la blague à sac à puces ?

- Bien sur !

Aphrodite se releva en tenant toujours la main de l'enfant et ils sortirent tous les trois sans faire de bruit. Une fois dehors Bastien chuchota.

- C'est quoi la blague à sac à puces ?

- Eh bien, répondit le chevalier avec un sourire amusé. Il te croit dans ton lit et en fait tu seras chez moi. Il va te chercher partout c'est sûr.

- Ah ! S'exclama l'enfant enthousiaste, c'est comme cache-cache !

- Exactement !

Le poisson tendit le paquet de crêpes à Bastien.

- Je confie ça, attention c'est fragile !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont les crêpes de Milo. Répondit le chevalier en mettant Bastien sur ses épaules.

- Elles sont bonnes les crêpes de tonton Milo ! On va les manger chez toi ?

- Oui, avec un bon chocolat chaud.

- J'en ai eu ce matin, il était bon.

- Le mien est meilleur. Je rajoute de la guimauve saupoudrée de cannelle et de zestes d'orange.

- Hum ! Moi j'aime bien la guimauve. C'est là chez toi ? demanda Bastien en montrant le temple du sagittaire qu'il avait presque atteint.

- Non, ici c'est le temple du sagittaire, il n'y a personne qui y habite. Ensuite, c'est celui du capricorne qui est habité par Shura et puis celui du verseau, c'est...

- Mon papa ! S'exclama l'enfant en levant les bras au ciel.

- Oui c'est ça répondit Aphrodite en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au paquet de crêpes.

- Et le dernier, celui des poissons c'est le mien.

- Oh ! Y a des poissons dedans ? Y a de l'eau pour les poissons ?

Aphrodite ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Décidément il l'aimait bien ce gamin et il commençait même à envier Camus.

- Non, répondit-il à l'enfant curieux. Il n'y a pas de poissons mais il y a quelque chose qui va sûrement te plaire.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ah ! Tu verras. Allez ! Tiens-toi bien, je vais accélérer.

Bastien resserra ses bras autour du cou du chevalier qui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil inquiet au paquet. Lui confier les crêpes n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça. Aphrodite se mît à courir. Arriver au temple du capricorne, il ne ralenti pas, il valait pour mieux pour Camus éviter toute discussion avec Shura. Il lança donc en passant un "bonjour Shura", "au revoir Shura" aussitôt imité par Bastien, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire le suédois. Shura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ils étaient déjà ressortis. Le capricorne, perplexe, se retourna vers la sortie en fronçant les sourcils, il avait bien vu Aphrodite des poissons passer en courant avec un enfant sur les épaules. Le chevalier se frotta pensivement le menton puis secoua la tête. Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait éviter de chercher. Il prit donc le chemin des arènes sans se poser plus de questions.

Aphrodite se remit à marcher en entrant dans le temple du verseau pour laisser le temps à Bastien de bien le voir. L'enfant voulu descendre mais le chevalier refusa expliquant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lui montrer sa surprise s'ils s'attardaient trop.

- Pourquoi il est rond ? Demanda Bastien.

- Alors ça, je ne sais pas. Il faudra que tu demandes à ton père peut-être qu'il saura.

- Sûr ! Il sait ! Les papas ils savent tout ! Affirma l'enfant.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que je ne le sais pas répliqua Aphrodite amusé. Je ne suis pas un papa.

- Oui ! C'est vrai !

Le chevalier sorti du temple en riant et se remit à courir. Ils atteignirent enfin les appartements du poisson. Aphrodite vérifia l'état des crêpes tandis que Bastien explorait le logement. _Bon ! _ Songea-t-il _elles ont un peu souffert mais elles survécues au voyage._ Puis il ajouta avec un sourire sadique. _Dommage que se soit pour finir dans nos estomacs. Profitez bien de vos derniers instants mes belles ! _Aphrodite mît les crêpes dans une assiette et s'écria de la cuisine.

- Bastien, tu viens m'aider à faire le chocolat et après je te montre la surprise.

Ravi de son expérience culinaire avec Milo l'enfant se précipita au côté du chevalier. Pendant ce temps dans le temple du Scorpion, Aïola découvrait avec horreur la disparition du fils de Camus.


End file.
